10 rule to dating my daughter
by Batt beauty
Summary: Who has those over protective fathers? well imagen what Mugen's daughter will have to endure when she starts dateing... edited.


**10 rules to dating my daughter**

This is one of my favorite stories that I have written for this couple even though I think my made up is way better I love Fuu and I love Mugen more so here you guys go enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo I think I should but I don't so enjoy what you see and get is all I have to offer to a hobby.

One more thing those who want to review please do I love hear your thoughts Flamers before doing so please go read my front page of my profile.

Thanks:

CHAPTER 1: Reunited again

18 years before actual events….

Mugen looked over at the familiar sound of love for food then grinned, walking towards the sound in the tea house. Fuu sat at a table eating a Rice bowl with eel. An unwanted Chop stick snagged a piece of eel and was stuffed into a large mouth making her take a double look and a huge smile grew on her face.

"MUGEN!!" she yelled he plopped down and she pushed her dumplings towards him. He picked the stick up of marshmallow looking food and pulled a whole strand off in one bite and smiled.

"How you been Kiddo?"

She smiled and leaned on her elbows a strand of brown hair falling into her eyes, "I have been doing rather well, my luck has changed a bit I was only kidnapped once after we all went our separate ways" his eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I was rescued on accident by this huge fat man with a Billy bat sword came again think I was being smuggled out of this country again… so that's that." She said stuffing another bite into her mouth. "What have you been up too?"

"Nothing I was with Jin for a while until I got him back to Nagasaki for Shino." He said grinning again

"I am glade that he went back for her" she said

He nodded and they continued to talk for hours until that last ray of sun light came through the tent flap. Fuu's honey eyes shifted to the outside Mugen's fallowed suit and they sat there for a minute or two then Fuu turned back to Mugen who was still looking out side. "Do you want to stay with me tonight, I mean if you don't have anywhere else to be?" she asked nervously it made him grin and he nodded "That would be great."

Mugen's eyes opened slightly when a warm body pressed against his he looked down at Fuu who was fast asleep on his chest and smiled running his hand through her hair then allowed his hand to rest around her waist and tried to go back to sleep.

The people outside talked quietly and soften footed like mice, the streets were still filled even at this hour which were Mugen used to be at this time either that or a brothel. Fuu snuggled her chin on the chest of the sleeping Mugen and sighed there it was settled they were back together with no sign of leaving…

"You don't care if she dies?" a man asked pulling Fuu into a neck hold a knife pressed against her throat the tip pricking her skin allowing blood to drip she winced and tried to hold as still as she can then looked at Mugen who stood their calm faced no emotion was even present.

"Should I?" he asked Fuu's eyes narrowed angrily and sighed when Mugen ran towards the man with a knife forcing the man to throw Fuu to the side to meet Mugen's hard blade with force. Mugen ducked swinging his legs into a spin whirl and grinned when the men fell into trash cans he sheathed his sword and walked over to Fuu who was crouching holding her neck and lifted her chin gently looked at the prick mark and smiled making her eyes meet his.

"Still think you were better off with out me?" he asked she chuckled and shook her head 'I think its is and was you who brought all my bad luck back to me…" she said he pondered it for a minute and nodded "probably"

He pulled her to her feet making her stagger against his chest forcing him catch her and himself from her force she looked up at him and smiled weakly. "You and blood I swear" he said swooping her up and carried her back to their current boarding place in Nagasaki.

"Stop moving I can't see it" Mugen said trying to put ointment on the cut mark on her neck. "IT BURNS!" she hissed she moved further and meet Mugen's lips Mugen put the cream on the mark stopping the bleeding and pulled away slowly her eyes fluttered open and he grinned "doesn't Burn so much any more does it" he said she gave a shy smiled and he laid backwards scratching his chest she looked at his face and then the floor and crawled to his side he moved his arm and she laid on her back as well he was trying to hide a grin but failed and rolled over to face her on his side she shifted her gaze to his and raised a brow "What?" she asked he raised a playful brow as well.

"Mugen? WHAT!" she said braver he lowered his lips back to hers to his surprise she met him first for being what he thought a virgin she was amazing kisser…

well I hope you like the first chapter, like I said this one of the funniest storied to write so I hope you see my humor in later chapters... well the next one and from there on out! Hehehe

Yeah this story was written in a "see how fast you can type contest" so that is why it WAS so confusing and I am, sure it will forever be.. but that is okay I fixed a lot.

Batt


End file.
